deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Kig-yar (Halo series) vs Wookie warriors (Star wars)
Last round the rook eliminated john carter of mars (5-0) This rounds it's Kig-yar: The vicous pirate race who joined the covenent for cold hard cash vs Wookie warriors: The savage native's of he planet Kashyyyk Who is deadliest ThreeWookieeAmigos-ROTSVD.jpg|wookie warrior RyykBlade-TNR.jpg|Ryyk blade Slug-thrower (Wookiee).jpg|Wookie slugthrower Bowcaster negwt.jpg|Bowcaster Wookiee with Kerathorr Ryyk Blades.jpg|Kerathorr Ryyk blades kig-yar.jpg|Kig-yar infantry kig-yar 2.jpg|Skirmisher kig-yar teeth and claws.jpg|A kig-yar showing off his razor sharp teeth needler.png|Needler focus rifle.png|Focus rifle Point Defense Gauntlets.jpg|Point defense gauntlet My personal edge goes to the wookie. Thier size and strength will help them prevail over the fragile kig-yar. Battle A troop of 5 Kig-yar's, Lead by a jackal called Vey, have landed on the strange planet of Kashyyyk looking for a strange alien artifact. The Sqaud consists of 3 jackal's, armed with needlers and defense gauntlets, and two skirmishers, armed with focus rifle's. Vey hears something and gesture's toohis squad to follow him and stay quite. They walk through some bushes and stop, thier path blocked by a boulder. Slinging thier weapons over thier back's they dig thier claws into the boulder and acend to the top. Once thier Vay spots a group of large hairy being's clustered around a yellow glowing object. Vay realises that they are protecting the artifact and orders the two skirmishers to take them out. The two skirmishers fix thier sights and fire, managing to take out a wookie. (4-5) The Wookie's wirl around and spot the strange bird creatures, pearched on a boulder. The charge at the kig-yar, trying to get in range to use thier bowcaster's. The skirmishers continue to fire but only manage score a few minor burns. The wookie's get in range and fire insinc, the shower of bolts raining on the kig-yar. Vey shouts at his troop to raise thier shields. They do this but one of the skirmishers is too slow and is struck in the neck. (4-4) Realising how vunrable they are in this position, vay orders his men to abandon the boulder. They jump down ,over the heads of the wookie, and run into the forrest. The wookie's roar in excitment and give chase, following the trail of trampled vegetation. One of them catches up with the kig-yar and shoots one in the back with his slugthrower. (3-4) Vay turns to face the threat and fires his needler at the wookie. It falls with a thud, with three needler needles in it's neck. (3-3) The skirmisher sees that the the wookie's are advancing and stops to fire his focus rifle at them, striking one in the chest. (2-3) He tries to fire another beam but the wookie are upon him and one of them stabs him through the chest with his Kerathorr Ryyk Blades. (2-2) The two wookie's continue on thier path untill one of them is thrown to the floor. His teammate can only stare in horror as the two jackal's tear his friend to shreads. (1-2) Having finished off the one wookie, the two jackal's turn thier attettion to the last remained wookie. They both lunge at him but the huge warrior is ready. He punches Vay in the face sending him flying back and grabs the other one and holds him up by his neck, choking him. As the small kig-yar struggles to breath the wookie thrust's his Ryyk Blade into his chest and tosses the limp body aside. (1-1) He turns his attention to Vay, who has retrevied his defense gauntlet and needler. He fires his slugthrower at Vay, but Vay blocks the powerful shot with his gauntlet, destorying it in the process. He fires a stream of needles at the wookie, who steps to the side thinking that the needles will just fly harmlessy past him. However he does not know of the needles tracking capabilities and is stuck multiple times, exploding in a mess of fur and blood. (0-1) Vay wipes the blood and fur off him and goes back to retrive the artifact. He picks it up and puts it in a special containment unit. Smiling to himself, he makes his way back to the ship. Winner Kig-Yar Experts opnion The Kig-yar won because of thier superior weaponry and snipeing skills This round ends on monday the 22nd of august and next round is Dalek's (Doctor who) vs Big daddies (Bioshock) Category:Blog posts